Hello Miss Psycho!
by bickeringgibberish
Summary: want to perform an experiment? Why not try a hamster or a guinea pig—instead of Hyuuga Natsume?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Miss Psycho**

**By: As usual, Rainbow-Chan**

**especially dedicated to Kai-nee**

**Summary: Want to perform an experiment? Why not try a hamster or a guinea pig—instead of Hyuuga Natsume?**

**Author's damned notes: First of all I will not receive any violent reactions through reviews, or any PMs, or else, He is my Master won't be updated! Like forever! Nah, just kidding.**

**Ok people! All I'm asking for are reviews, is that even right? My sentence, I mean? Oh well. By the way the target date for posting He is my Master is I really don't know, but I'm already writing! No fuss!**

**It's just my life is such a bitch lately. **

**This story is dedicated to my two nee-chans my college friend, my BFF and Annaoj. (Hey I'm still gonna update so… you need to do so too!)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**FACT 1: girls asking boys out, one word: DON'T.**

**"O**ne word Mikan: **Don't**" Sumire's shrill voice filled the whole empty corridor of Gakuen Alice, if there are people passing by Sakura Mikan is sure that they'll give her several dark and grim looks. Sumire managed to turn herself around, exactly 360 degrees before giving her amber eyes a piercing look through her emerald ones.

"And why not?" Mikan challenged, pulling herself to her fullest height as she glared at her so called best friend, "I'm not gonna date him for Christ's sake, I'm just going to use him as my damned specimen."

"What do you think of _him_?" Sumire asked indignantly, a gasp escaping her throat while she looked at Mikan with disgust, "a _hamster_?" the two of them managed to reach their lockers, located near the entrance hall, "Really Mikan, you're asking for trouble."

Mikan's eyes immediately narrowed at Sumire. "He'll agree, mark my words."

Sumire scoffed at her as she pulled several books of hers, dropping her large Chemistry book accidentally, making her crouch down the floor, "And what are you now a _fortune teller_?" she hurled her book inside her floral bag then locked her locker, "That is physically impossible Mikan, in case you don't know, we're talking about _the _Hyuuga Natsume here."

Mikan didn't seem to notice for her eyes were fixed on the book she was reading, "If he doesn't agree, I'll blackmail him."

Sumire threw her a grim look, "And why do you know _things _that Imai Hotaru doesn't know?"

"I can pay Hotaru a high price," Mikan shrugged placing the book inside her mailman's bag.

Sumire snorted at her, "As if she'll give you some _valuable_ information about him."

Mikan flashed a small smile, "I know she will, I know her."

If anybody's asking about Imai Hotaru, she is one of the Class A students, studying nanotechnology and in her third year, she is known as the Ice Queen of the Gakuen, Mikan's best friend, has deep blue hair and cold amethyst eyes.

"But Mikan, Natsume— he's not the type of guy who'll you know—play your game, why not try a freshman? They're much easier to manipulate." Sumire suggested quietly.

Mikan heaved a sigh out and said her sentence as if its so easy to understand, "Hyuuga's more complex than any other man in this school, he has a different characteristic that makes him more—interesting, that's why I want him."

"Have you ever heard of Amamiya-Chan anyways Mikan?" Sumire asked out-of-the-blue.

"Amamiya Miya? Yeah, the last girl Hyuuga dated, as I heard, dated for a day then got dumped the next day."

This time, Sumire jumped in front of her, making some of the sophomores give her disgusted looks as they walked away, "see? That's what you're gonna get if you'll date that—_Hyuuga_."

"Sumi," Mikan stated rather straightforwardly, "My problem isn't yours, so why don't you just keep your fat mouth shut?"

Sumire turned deep red and attempted to retort back but she cut her off, "Your Chemistry class is going to start 10 minutes from now, you'd better hurry up or else you'll be late."

She managed to roll her eyes, mutter 'whatever' through her breath then walked away from her.

"Ja."

-

-

-

**B**lack couches sat down rather comfortably beside several coffee tables and several students talked in hushed voices, some laughing rather softly as they talked about their silly professors who gave them detentions, some merely lying low busy mumbling their notes as they read their newly bought books over and over again, but my attention-no our attention isn't supposed to be on those students, but on several junior boys who are sitting on a black couch, the farthest one from the door and the nearest to the large window, the 5 of them are busy laughing and waving their hands in the air as one after another share a story about their previous vacation. One man, who's wearing square rimmed glasses, threw his head back making the girls around them squeal and giggle, he flashed them a smile then turned back to his friends, his olive eyes twinkled while his friends smirked at him.

"Listen Nat, I heard that—" The glassed man said after laughing, "one girl's gonna ask you again."

This time, the so called Nat's face turned serious as he met Tobita Yuu's gaze, his crimson eyes pierced Yuu's, "Yeah, I haven't seen her yet anyways."

"Basically she's a year younger than us," The brown haired man butted in while he flipped through the pages of the magazine he's holding. "So you don't know her, number one, you don't pay attention to '_girls'_."

"Why don't you try to shut up Koko, so that Yuu can finish his damned report." His snap made Koko smirk at him.

"Well, her name's Sakura Mikan, a complete _weirdo_—"

"Well Nat, you are really a magnet, even a weirdo!" The blue haired man exclaimed as he laughed so hard making him slap the coffee table in happiness, "even a weirdo!"

"Well, not a complete weirdo with glasses and pigtails, Tsubasa, but she's Imai's friend—"

This time the blonde haired man who was holding a puppy flinched when he heard the name 'Imai', "Really Ruka, even when you hear her name your body flinches!" Tsubasa grinned; Ruka threw him a cold glare first before throwing a magazine directly to his face. "Fuck up asshole."

"Now Yuu, can you _please_ continue?" Natsume snapped at Yuu annoyingly.

"Well, she's a sophomore, studying psychology, 17 years old, never dated anyone as everybody knows and practically hates men, and I have her bio data here." He pulled a black folder out of his bag and handed it to Natsume, he examined her face, straight nose, large amber eyes, long auburn locks and a fair complexion; and he couldn't deny that she's a real beauty.

"But if you'll ask me, this sakura girl is a hot one," Tsubasa said after he read her profile, "but I'm wondering, why does she want to date you?" he glanced at Natsume who merely shrugged.

"Basically, either she wants to prove that she can get your attention or something like that." Koko said quietly, The 4 of them stared at him.

"Prove what?" Tsubasa asked. Koko growled at him.

"Aren't you paying even the _slightest_ attention? I said: she wants to prove that she can get your attention or something."

They all glanced at Natsume asking him through their eyes, 'what are you gonna do?' He casually smirked and then ran his hand through his jet black hair, "what else? Play with her and then dump her, but this time, I'll make sure that the pain she'll feel is twice more than all those girls felt."

-

-

-

**I **am telling you Imai Hotaru, that girl is out of her mind!" Sumire threw her hands up in the air, making all the papers she was holding float and then fall down on the floor, making the woman she is talking to twitch visibly, she shuddered, took a gulp and bolted towards the opposite wall. Imai Hotaru released an exasperated sigh as she hit a button on her desk, immediately a penguin wobbled towards the scattered papers and began to pick them up.

"You were saying Shouda?" Hotaru monotonously said after a while, this time Sumire decided that it's safe to get near her.

"Do you want me to repeat for the love of God?"

"Do you want me to force you to pick up _all_ those crappy shits you placed on my damned carpet?" Sumire shook her head then sat down on her desk, getting a dangerous glare from Hotaru.

"Well, I mean—I perfectly know she _is_ out of her mind, but this freakin' time, she placed a toe on the line."

"So this is about Hyuuga?" she asked nonchalantly as she peered over her blueprints.

"Well, no Hotaru, this is about Ruka, you're little pet!" Sumire said sarcastically.

"Mikan knows what she's doing."

"Like throwing herself into a pit of lions."

"Just a pit of _lion_, Hyuuga is only one." Hotaru corrected.

"Really, Mikan's asking for it and I know, I _know_ that Natsume's game in this little things."

"Trust Mikan, she knows—"

"Hota! Will you cut it? She doesn't know what she's goddamned doing! For God's sake she—she's your best friend and you're just allowing her to—"

"Trust her, or I'll force you Shouda, now get out before I shoot you." She jerked her thumb towards the door and gave her one cold look.

"Fine but if she fails, don't dare blame me." She turned the knob and walked out, leaving Imai Hotaru in the dark room.

"I won't blame her afterwards; I know she can do it."

-

-

-

"You're that _Sakura girl _right?" Natsume asked casually as he flipped through the pages of his newly bought manga, the whole population of their school are inside the dining hall, eyes fixed on their food like greedy pigs while others were having food fights, but the main attention was on Hyuuga Natsume's table, where-Sakura Mikan is currently standing, looking directly at his cold crimson eyes.

"Well, nobody else in this school is a Sakura right?" she snapped coolly, he stared at her through the corner of his eye, messy bun, bangs swept to the side, mailman's bag hanging by her hips, low cut sneakers, normal grey top, topped with a black hoodie and jeans, one simple and weird girl, he thought with a smirk.

"One question: Do you like me?"

"No." she answered straightforwardly.

"Why ask me out then?"

"Dunno."

"Is that even a proper answer?"

"Yeah, I don't know why Hyuuga now stop being a dickhead and just say 'yes.'" She hissed venomously, Natsume glared at her, who is this girl to tell that to him anyways?

"Are you in the position to ask me that, Sakura?" she hissed back, "May I remind you, you can't just tell me what you want me to do, number one you aren't my parent or my teacher."

"Since when did you ever obey a teacher anyways Hyuuga, if I may ask?"

"You're boiling my blood, now get lost before I hit you." He waved her off, and all of his friends went back to what they are doing all shaking their heads and saying words under their breaths.

"You didn't answer my question, in case you don't know." She stated nonchalantly, he heaved a sigh and looked up, meeting her amber eyes.

"I have never, okay? Now are you happy? Can you at least get lost? I would really like your company _if_ you're either 35C or probably a little more sexy Sakura, now get lost."

She turned deep red in what he said, "Are you trying to say that--?"

"You're flat? Well, _yeah_ frankly speaking." Ruka let a laugh escape his mouth as he snapped his book shut, Koko and Yuu gave him a 'not-so-nice' look.

"You—PERVERTED conceited damned arrogant jerk!" she exclaimed.

"I perfectly know, now another question, would you really like to be humiliated here, in front of all the people in this Gakuen?" he asked, not lifting his eyes from the manga.

She gave him a small playful smirk, "Yes, for my revenge will come next anyways."

"Meaning?"

"Easy, humiliate me in front of _these_—" she gestured towards the whole school body, "people and you'll be more humiliated than me."

He stared at her, "Oh really? I want proof."

"Well," she placed her index finger by her lower lip and smiled, "I know things that Imai Hotaru doesn't even know." Her voice was gentle, yet it was threatening him, but unfortunately to her disgust, he didn't even flinch. "Seriously Hyuuga I'm telling you the truth, I'm not bluffing at all."

"…"

She gave him an incredulous look, "really, do you want the whole school body to see your picture when you were 4 years old and you were wearing a floral dress and a white hat? Do you want me to give this to the news--?"

"I don't remember that incident in my life."

"Want me to enlighten you?" she pulled out an envelope then pulled the only picture in it, which Natsume realized in an instant to her delight. "well? Want them to see this?"

He released a loud growl then glared at her, "Fine you've got yourself a damned date."

She smirked and placed it back in her bag, "remember Hyuuga, I'm much worse than Hotaru."

He rolled his eyes and proceeded to eat his unfinished food.

"Nat what are you—?" Koko started, eyes fixed on him.

"Why is she your type?" he snapped at him.

"No… no way."

-

-

-

**AN: wow finished already, that's so great if you're wondering why am I writing this kinds of things number one I wanna be a psychologist or a psychiatrist and I want to understand men, reviews an dall your wishes will be granted. 25 reviews and you'll make my week, by the way my exams are coming up… so I won't be able to update!!**

**Love, **

**Rain-Chan and my Lamborghini Murcielago… I love that baby.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Miss Psycho**

**Summary: Want to perform an experiment? Why not try a hamster or a guinea pig—instead of Hyuuga Natsume?**

**By: Suikashan**

**A/N: Hello Everyone, I've just finished updating Poker Face and now, it's hello miss psycho's turn! Yeye, sheers everyone! First of all I would like to thank: Claire poncherrii, chichiru chu, smoochynose, lisettesakura, irumi kanzaki, ancr, sparkling-saphyre, ixanne31, lovin'my'music' and Shirotenshi-563.**

**Sorry for my grammar, sometimes I don't have time proofreading it anymore. Sorry.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**S**akura Mikan had arranged a specific date for their date, (if he can call it a date) which was today, Saturday; he made arrangements this day but canceled yesterday, after waking up because of Sakura Mikan's phone call. Right now he is wondering where the hell she got his number—he devoted his time inside the bathroom to think about a person who knows his personal number, his number, his _private_ number; and supposed to be only his closest friends should know it.

Unless…

Imai Hotaru (Sakura Mikan's best friend), blackmailed his own best friend, Nogi Ruka, who flinches every time he hears her name. Natsume joked that maybe they should call Imai 'She-who-must-not-be-named' from now on.

How fucked up can his life be? The only person he allows to blackmail him was Imai Hotaru—which happened when they were still ten. And now that woman—that _foul_ woman managed to get under his skin, but he didn't show it to his friends, it can cause some problems if he react even just a bit.

His phone began to ring as he looked up to see his reflection, personally he didn't think of the problem much lately, but the effect was so—hideous in his opinion, dark circles surround his deep crimson eyes, his face had gone pale after answering the devil's call awhile ago and right now—

The phone rang shrilly throughout his room, he groaned in annoyance, ran his hand agitatedly in his hair and angrily made his way towards his phone which was still sitting mindlessly on his nightstand. He flipped it open and sighed disappointedly.

'_What took you so long in answering Hyuuga?' _the voice on the other line asked nonchalantly, he can hear running water in the back ground, he therefore concluded that she is either washing her hand or her face.

"I'm here already, why do you ask a lot of questions?" he snapped back angrily.

'_Growing old too fast Hyuuga? I've only asked you a __**single**__ question.'_ She replied monotonously.

He debated whether he would snap back at her or just back down. "What do you want?"

'_Dressed up already?'_

"What if I tell you that I'm still in my boxers?" he asked a smirk forming in his lips. He swore that he could sense her blush in the other line.

There was a moment of silence between the two of them, '_I don't have time for your perverted jokes Hyuuga.'_

"And that was a record; it took you approximately fifteen second to have a comeback." He smirked once again; he heard her growl on the other line.

'_Just hurry dressing up Hyuuga, I'm meeting with you at Central Town at ten __**sharp**__ and when I say 'sharp;' I mean it._'

Natsume smiled to himself when he heard a click. Sakura Mikan just hang up on him.

He stood up and made his way to his closet, maybe having this date with her isn't that bad. It'll be amusing, in his opinion.

-

-

-

"He's _late_." Mikan muttered to herself as she impatiently tapped her foot on the ground, she had been waiting for him for two minutes, she glanced at her watch and growled, "I swear on Monday I am gonna buy an upgraded version of Hotaru's gun." She frowned and glanced up, if she didn't stay under the tree's shade she'd be sunburned right now. She closed her eyes and decided to count from one to ten. She seriously needs to undergo stress management class.

But before she could even finish counting to ten, someone grabbed both of her arms and spun her around, she gasped, loud enough for her abductor to hear.

"boo." A husky voice whispered at her ear, she flinched, took a step back (almost falling down on the ground) and then glared at the said man who scared—or tried to, Natsume gave her a mischievous smile.

"Really Hyuuga, what game are you playing?" she snapped at him, he shrugged and gave her a once over, she was so simple in her checkered dress, he didn't bother look at the previous location which he criticized in a while she sensed his gaze then huffed, "you're gonna say something about my—my—"

"Your what?" he challenged with a sly grin, when she saw his look, Mikan turned beet red as she remembered what happened last week.

She bit her tongue so that she wouldn't be humiliated if he denies her answer, Natsume's sly smile was beckoning her to do so, and she snorted at his facial expression before turning around to walk away.

"Oi, you didn't answer my question yet!" he called at her

"I have no intentions to." She called back at him; Natsume rolled his eyes at her and jogged towards her.

"Where are we going anyways _little_ _girl_?" He emphasized on that phrase as he grabbed her arm.

"I'm seventeen therefore you're ought not to call me a 'little girl' anymore." She brushed his hand away, "and get your filthy hands off me."

"Answer my question, this is the second time that I've asked a question and you ignored me once again." He was losing his patience and right now all he wanted to do is to walk away, but something tells him not to.

"In a café."

"And then?" he asked once more, his eyebrows raised in curiosity.

She turned to look at him and then heaved out an exasperated sigh. "Why, do you want me to take you in a movie house, in a park where we're gonna have a picnic or in an expensive restaurant?" she mocked him loudly, people around them gave them looks of annoyance.

"No, I'm just asking." He growled at her, never did he experience being looked at when people passed by.

"We're almost there so shut the hell up." She grabbed his arm forcefully as she quickened her pace. Natsume heaved a sigh as he allowed himself to be dragged by this woman, to a café at a corner.

-

-

-

The bell rang as Mikan pushed the rosewood door open; the café was dimly lit, for there were only candles placed on each table, only the candles and the windows gave light inside the café. A middle aged man sitting in one of the booths was busy reading his newspaper while a woman (probably in her early twenties with Pink hair tied neatly into a ponytail and in her simple uniform), poured him coffee. When the woman turned to see the person who entered the café she smiled so wide, showing her white teeth.

"Welcome Mikan-chan." She said, taking Mikan's hand and then looking at Natsume with twinkling eyes. "And who might this guy be, is he your _boyfriend_?" she gave Mikan a wink before laughing.

"I'm Natsume, Hyuuga Natsume." And then he flashed her one of his husky smiles as he took her hand to kiss it, Mikan rolled her eyes and slapped his hand.

"Keep your hands to yourself Hyuuga." She snapped.

"I see that you are a ladies man," Anna pointed out, "Mikan will have a hard time with you." She gestured him to follow her.

"What is that supposed to mean?' he called after her.

Anna turned her head to look at him, "you'll find out later, I'm sure."

-

-

-

"Are we just going to sit here and stare at one another the _whole_ day?" Natsume remarked coldly while he slouched back on the seat. Mikan rolled her eyes at him, the two of them have been sitting for almost thirty minutes already, without talking. "I have more things to do than this." He pushed himself off the seat.

Without hesitation Mikan grabbed his arm and yanked him downwards, hoping that she'll be able to make him sit once again, but failed.

"What?" he snapped.

"Just take a seat, I—I don't know how to explain things yet."

He sat back down and placed his elbows on the table, "I have a question…"

"Fire away then, Hyuuga." She answered back seriously.

"Why did you ask me out?"

Mikan smiled at him, "I want you to become my hamster."

"Hamster?" he repeated, "what the hell do you mean?"

"I'll be performing some—"

"If those _experiments_ are going to kill me, I'm backing out of this." He placed both hands in front of him.

Mikan shook her head, "there's no way you're getting out of this Hyuuga, surely _you_ wouldn't want this to be seen by your fan girls?" she pulled the picture out and waved it in front of his face.

He scowled at her, "fine…"

"You don't have to worry, my _experiments_ are just simple: I'll only ask you questions about you, your family and your life."

"Are you really a psychology student? You should have taken journalism."

"Sometimes, your experiences and relationship with people has something to do with your personality and the way you interact with people. I chose you because among all the people I've met and seen your personality is complex. You can smile at one time then frown at the second moment. You can hide your feelings very well."

"Have you been spying on me?"

"Yes, for about three months already." She smiled at him. He couldn't believe it, this woman had been spying on her without him knowing, he is supposed to have a radar that'll detect this kind of a fan girl.

"You should've chose Imai instead."

"Hotaru is almost like you, but I'm afraid I can't blackmail her at all, so I thought of using you since I have _your_ picture." She tapped her bag proudly.

"How long is this gonna take?"

"For a year." She said in a tone of matter of fact

"That long? Seriously Sakura, I don't have plans—"

"Well I think your picture _has_ plans."

And right now all Hyuuga Natsume could do is to shut up and say yes.

'This will be a long year.'

-

-

-

**A/N: that was a weird chapter, thank you for reading and please leave some reviews! I want to tell everyone that I won't be updating He is my Master yet, but I'm trying to start typing already.**

**Annaoj-hey, wanna become my beta reader? I know you want to (LOL)**

**Ja,**

**Suikashan**


End file.
